Ca m'avait manqué
by Miki Aren la reine du monde
Summary: Suite au Nuits de Crohn, Brioche se pose des questions. Ce qui ne plaît pas vraiment à son copain qui en a marre de manquer de compagnie.


Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il jouait sur son PC à je ne sais quel jeu, mais il n'avait nullement l'impression d'être épié ( malgré le fait que se soit le cas ).  
Sans gêne, il continuait à pousser ces petits cris d'adolescent pré-pubère devant son ordinateur.  
Et putain ça me faisait bander.  
Enfin, depuis quelques jour, un rien me donnais des envie.  
Ça faisait combien de temps qu'on avait pas baisés ?... Un petit moment quand même ...  
C'était à se demandé si on n'était pas revenu au stade de « simple colocataires » !

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquels je continuais de me poser des questions.  
Je décida alors d'agir et d'aller directement lui demander, qu'il soit entrain de tourner une vidéo ou non.

Je me levais alors, me dirigeant vers son bureau.  
J'y pénétrais à tâtons, sans qu'il ne m'entende, son casque bien fixé sur ces petites oreilles de gamin immatures trop bandant... Mais je m'emporte.

Je me positionnais derrière son fauteuil, m'apprêtant à bondir sur ma proie tel un tigre sur une brebis ( oui, les tigres sa manges des brebis ) .

Je l'enserra alors soudainement par derrière, lovant ma tête dans son cou, en y déposant quelques baisés volatile.

Il eut un léger sursaut, mais ce laissa bien vite dominé par mes lèvres expertes, poussant un petit gémissement qui ne fit que m'exciter encore plus.

-G-Grim... Je suis en plein tournage !  
-Mmm, je vois ça... Mais j'aurai juste une question... Continua le susnommé ( suce, huhuhu, pardon ) en déposant une petite marque rouge dans la nuque de son ami.

-Q-Quoi ?  
-Pourquoi - mmm - Pourquoi tu veux plus... Heu ... Enfin voila ! Tu veux même plus m'embrasser !  
-...Oh... Heu... C'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que depuis la dernière fois... Je...Je me repose des questions... Céda Brioche légèrement gêné.

-Tu sais moi aussi je m'en pause des questions... De plus en plus d'ailleurs !...Et puis c'est quand « la dernière fois » ?... Les nuits de Crohn ? Interrogea Rosgrim, continuant ses papouilles.

Son petit copain opina de la tête entre deux gémissements.

Il posa alors ses mains sur la chevelure de Brioche, lui retirant délicatement son casque, avant de le poser sur le bureau. Ceci fait, le jeune homme se sépara du coup de son ami et prit les battants de sa chaise, la faisant pivoter.

Ce retrouvant face a son grand amour, Rosgrim faillit fondre sur ses lèvres mais ce retint encore quelques instants.

-Tu sais il fallait bien que sa arrive un jour... C'était beaucoup trop évident ! Déclara le gamer en s'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur de Brioche.

-Mmm... Je sais bien mais j'ai peur de leur réactions... Répondit-il en détournant le regards.

Grim eut un petit sourire avant de rétorquer:

-Tu sais, je pense que si on leur dirait, il y aurait plus de fangirl en extase que d'homophobe en colère !

Cette remarque fit doucement rire le petit châtain qui posa doucement ces yeux bleus dans ceux, noisettes, de son acolyte.

Ce dernier, sous les orbes si profondes de son petit-ami, perdit son self-control et, lentement, posa ses mains sur les cuisses adverse, rapprochant calmement son visage de celui de son cadet.  
Celui-ci, encore hésitant, finit par soupirer et s'abandonner à ses désirs.

Rosgrim posa lentement ses lèvres sur celle de Brioche, dans un baiser chaste, empli de douceur.  
Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position, apaisés, avant que le plus âgée ne décrète qu'il avait désiré le corps de son ami depuis trop longtemps.

Il se redressa, plein de grâce, et souleva sa princesse ( comme une princesse ), elle aussi pleine de grâce.

-Hé, repose-moi ! J'ai pas finis d'enregistrer ! Protesta Brioche, gêné par sa position.

-Je m'en fout ! Ton petit corps m'a manqué pendant trop longtemps !

Et comme pour appuyer ses dire, il replaça ses lèvres près de celle de son prince charmant, tout en avançant à lent pas vers leurs chambre.  
Arrivés à destination, il posa délicatement la reine du PQ sur le lit et entreprit d'enlever son propre T-shirt.  
Brioche regardait, hébété et en manque, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Une fois son magnifique T-shirt rouge envoyé par terre, Rosgrim se plaça lentement ( et sensuellement )sur les cuisses de son cadet, scellant une fois de plus leurs lèvres.

Le plus jeune connaissait déjà la suite du programme... Et sa ne le déplaisait pas tant que sa finalement !

Brioche émergea lentement, papillonnant légèrement des yeux. Voyant le bras de son compagnon sur son torse et sa silhouette à ses côtés, le petit châtain se remémora petit à petit la (splendide) nuit qu'il venait de passer.  
Il se libéra de l'emprise de Grim, enfila un caleçon et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparé un bol de Chocapics, boitant légèrement.

Un petit quart d'heures passa tranquillement avant que le second résident ne se lève.  
Se préparant un café et s'asseyant au côtés de son compagnon, le plus vieux se rendis compte que son cadet rougissait discrètement. Il émit un petit rire mi-amusé, mi-narquois et demanda à son tendre:

-Tu vas faire sa chaque matins ?  
-Je... C'est que... Non mais... ça m'avait manqué. Répondit-il de façon inaudible pour Rosgrim, tout en détournant le regard.

-Pardon ? T'as dit quoi chéri ?  
-Je... Ça ... Ça m'avait manqué... Céda Brioche, plus rose que jamais.

Le jeune homme au T-shirt rouge laissa un petit sourire sincère s'incruster au coins de ses lèvres, avant de se tourner vers son ami, de saisir son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser tendrement ( j'ai hésiter a mettre « et de lui rouler une bonne galoche ! » ).

Voila, mon premier brigrim... ( et au passage ma première fiction postée ;) Écrit juste après le visionnage des LNDC... J'espère que c'était chouette ! ( ha voui, ce trucs a été corriger par ma couse Rain... Viola !)  
Viola !  
( Je sais que vous êtes des gentil, mais ... Une petite review ? *^* )  
Miki Aren, la seule et unique loutre reine du monde. :3


End file.
